


Mandalore n' Kenobi

by tripletmoons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripletmoons/pseuds/tripletmoons
Summary: A collection of independent and sometimes interconnected works that explore possible connections between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mandalore. Sometimes he is dating a Mandalorian, sometimes he dons a beskar'gam, sometimes he punches a brother out.





	1. Kenobi vs. Galidraan #1

Jango could sense the promise of bloodshed in the air: in the ozone smell of lit lightsabers, in the ice death chill of snow-capped mountains, in the posture of his people. They came here, all of them, to do work, not to fight _jetii_. Yet across the field, hundreds of republic dogs stand, crisp and clean like infallible saints, like everything the _Mando’ade_ distrust, sticking their noses where they don’t belong. 

“ _Mand’alor_ and company, please stand down and surrender.” The _jetii_ commander says, low and droning. More politician than warrior. “You must answer to the republic for your crimes.”

Jango feels a snap of burning rage, of sheer frustration, before he subsumes it beneath a knife-sharp calm. Crimes? Surrendering to the republic? The _jetii_ are armed for war, for a cull, and they never take _Mando’ade_ alive.

“The True Mandalorians have committed no crimes here. We will not surrender to the Jedi.” Jango states, hand hovering over his blaster.

There is a moment of stillness, of silence, and then the first _jetii_ rushes them. Jango’s blaster jumps to hand and he begins firing, his people moving into position around him like a blaster reassembled, like an extension of himself. He picks his first target and sets upon him like a hurricane, darting in and out of range as he shoots at weak points. One shot to the sternum and the _jetti_ is down. One of his people, Vinx most likely, sends a grenade flying into the _jetti_ ranks and it goes off on impact, scattering them back.

His right hand, Myles, appears at his shoulder, staring down an Arcona _jetii_ whose face is contorted in fury. (So much for tranquility, huh.) After a moment of wordless communication, Myles’s knees bend and he is in the air, jetpack firing, laying down covering fire for Jango to move back in.

He’s about to reengage when he sees it happen. One of the _jetii_ launches into the air with a superhuman leap, blue lightsaber flashing. Whoever is supposed to cover Myles isn’t firing and the jumping _jetii_ deflects all of Myles’s shots. There is a lightsaber heading destined for his friend’s torso and Jango knows, to his bones, that the end trajectory results in death.

Then there is a blur of violet and gold in front of Myles; a _beskar’gam_ inked with _promise for the future_ and _survival in adversity._ For a nanosecond he thinks it might be Akassad from Clan Rook, one of his people, but then the whole scene registers: the unfamiliar patterns on the armor, the sheer smallness of the person in question, and the _fucking lightsaber they’re holding._

The two lightsabers come together, buzzing, and the unknown kicks back, sending Myles rocketing away. The airborne _jetii_ allows himself to be pushed back, radiating bafflement and irritation. When the little _verd_ and the _jetii_ hit the ground, the _jetiise_ disengage, breaking away from the Mandalorian ranks.

The stranger stands alone in the center of a still battlefield.

The _jetii_ commander, the one that speaks more like a politician than warrior, breaks the uneasy, stunned silence. “ _Kenobi?_ ”

The stranger, Kenobi, bows in way that would appear smooth to most eyes, but Jango can see the slight jerkiness to the movement, the nervousness. They deactivate their lightsaber but don’t tuck it away (decent survival instincts). Their unoccupied hand removes their _buy’ce_ , revealing close-cropped red hair and a pale neck. A humanoid then. No, wait.  _A human._ A really small hum- _fuck._

“It’s a fucking _adiik_.” Someone says, aghast, voice crackling through Jango’s headset. None of his people move, but a the knowledge that Myles's savior is a lightsaber wielding, _baskar'gam_ wearing kid settles on them.

“Master Dooku, I apologize for the abrupt entrance, but all Jedi comms are on silent and I have information pertinent to your current mission.” The kid, and it _is_ a kid, says. “The Governor of Galidraan contacted the Jedi on false pretenses with the intent to manipulate the Order into taking out the True Mandalorians.”

The _jetii_ commander stares at Kenobi, jaw working. “Do you have proof of this?” He asks.

The kid nods, something relieved in the minute slum of their shoulders. “I have a holovid of the Governor and Tor Vizsla, supercommander of Death Watch, discussing the deception.”

Jango’s teeth grind together. This whole mission was a set up. Now, his people do move, shifting not with nerves but with a predator’s desire to hunt something down.

The _jettii_ commander’s jaw stills and he locks eyes on Jango. “ _Manda’lor_ ,” he addresses, tone suddenly a hell of a lot more respectful, “I propose a cease in hostilities while we review the holovid. If the evidence holds out, the Jedi Order will ensure the arrest of the Governor of Galidraan and respect the right of your people to engage and eliminate Tor Vizsla.”

Jango does not like the _jetiise_ and he does not trust them. Many of them do not look happy with their commander’s decision, likely due to the two dead _jetii_ on the snow.

But he is _Manda’lor_ and his people are his priority.

“Stay sharp,” he says, broadcasting through the _Mando’ade_ comm link, “but we will not attack during the parlay unless they do.”


	2. Kenobi vs. Galidraan #2

Most of the _jetiise_ are focused on Jango and his people, watching for deceit and awaiting blaster fire. He knows they expect a _Mando’ade_ to break rank, to turn on them like a cornered draagax. Distrust is writ all over their faces; it’s outlined in their battle-ready posture. Jango is worried about a _jetii_ doing the same.

The kid, Kenobi, is receiving similar treatment as they walk into _jetiise_ ranks. It unsettles a part of him to just _watch_ as a child in _beskar’gam_ approaches a _jetii_ commander. That part of him is itching to snatch the child away, to protect. He remembers his father’s stories, remembers tales of the _ik’aad chakur (child snatchers)._ The majority of him, however, is dissecting the interactions between the child and the _jetiise_.

The disapproval is clear, but it lacks sharpness. The _jetiise_ wear their disapproval of Kenobi like an old cloak. There’s familiarity in it, the way they look at the kid. There’s something else, too, in the way their eyes focus near the kid’s face. In the way they barely register the _beskar’gam_.

Jango tallies up his observations: the kid called Dooku _master_ , has a lightsaber, is recognized by the _jetiise_. A baby _jetii_? But that doesn’t fit with the _beskar’gam_ , especially since the _jetiise_ ’s complete lack of surprise at seeing it hints that the kid wears it as it’s meant to be worn: _iron skin_.

Jango doesn’t know what to do with that.

Kenobi comes to stand in front of Dooku at parade rest, another oddity. Jango still hasn’t seen the kid’s face, but the commander’s body posture shifts into something more attentive. Jango is too far away to accurately lip-read, even with the capacities of his _buy’ce_ , but he can guess that Kenobi is debriefing.

“Any of you catching the conversation?” He murmurs. “I can’t read the _jetii_  Commander’s lips from here.”

The comm is silent for a moment until Varrut speaks. “No, _Manda’lor_.”

Jango curses. Nautolan’s have one of the longest visual ranges in the galaxy. If Varrut can not catch the conversation, none of the _Mando’ade_ can.

“We’ll just have to wait until they come to us, then.”

“Do you think they will?”

“The kid is wearing a _beskar’gam_ and I am _Manda’lor_.” Jango says. “Even if it is just for the sake of so-called _jetiise_ diplomacy, the child will at least speak with me just to explain where they got their second skin.” 

"What if it's a _jetiise_ plot?" Miranda questions. "Get a kid close to the _Manda'lor_ and take him out, nice and easy."

“The kid saved my life. Protected me from a _jetii_. They're wearing the armor of our people.” Myles interjects, voice sharp. A knot of tension in Jango’s stomach loosens. His friend didn’t look injured, but sometimes that means nothing. 

“I know, Myles, and I am taking that into account.” Jango says. "Miranda, no baby _jetii_ is going to take  _me_ out. Plus, the Commander was genuinely shocked to see Kenobi. Whatever the kid's reason is to get involved, it isn't on the orders of a  _jetii_."

“So?” Myles pushes.

“So, maybe the kid is a _jetii_ , maybe they're one of ours. When they come to speak with me, I will listen, and we’ll see then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, some of you might be wondering why the Mando'ade continue to refer to Kenobi without using he/him. This is because Mando'a is a gender neutral language. The Mando'ade do not use gendered pronouns to refer their own in Basic unless that sentient has expressed their preferred pronouns. The Mando'ade, in fact, are largely agender. Culturally, as displayed by Mando'a, they do not have a gender-binary. Mando'ade have no traditional "male" or "female" genders, and typically do not think of themselves in gendered terms. To put it simply: since Kenobi is wearing a beskar'gam, the Mando'ade automatically have defaulted to using they/them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with Mando'ade culture. Frankly, it is not explored enough in Star Wars. A kickass group of diverse, star-traveling warrior-people bound together through culture over blood? Sign me up!
> 
> If anyone is interested in learning more about Mando'ade culture, I rec izzyovercoffee on tumblr.


End file.
